wishbringer mishap
by Jusenkyo
Summary: ok you know the wish bringer episode well in this ranma gets the wish but it dosen't go as planed... rated T for later chapters
1. the wish

Disclaimer: I Don't own Ranma ½ this is just for entertaining purposes

oh grate wish bringer please grant the pig-tailed girl's wish shouted Kuno then said magical sword teleported

What is your wish responded the sword

Now boy you need to word this just right so it can't mistake your intent. Said Ranma's father

Ranma was thinking how would it best work Ranma pounded her fist to her hand I got it she said _if I wish for all of our other bodies were gone then we wouldn't have the curse yes! _I wish everyone's other bodies were gone. !_**boom! Crack! **_

Wish granted

Huh what I don't feel any different I'm still a girl .

Well lets test it boy. and with that Genma makes a dive for the ocean _**splash **_yes I'm free of the panda woo!

Hey! Why didn't I change back and pops did. Ranma wined

Ranma your dad didn't change he was a man when you made that wish. I think your male body is gone.

What no way Ranma sputtered Ranma ran to the tea thermos Kuno had brought for the date and drenched her self no change " AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Ranma let out the most girlish scream ever and passed out.


	2. the after shock

wish bringer mishap Ch. 2

I'm not well known and I probably never will be and im not good at explanations so don't expect it but I am sorry for taking so long 2 update but my computer has been down for a while now so here's Ch. 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ don't sue me ext. ext.

The Tendo home was quite like someone had died Genma had taken off in joy not even considering his son turned daughter and now Ranma was at the Tendo's sulking in the dojo.

Akane wouldn't go in there she refused to even consider comforting Ranma saying " he wished it himself he must want to be a girl!"

Ranma had long ago stopped felling sorry for herself she had no one to blame but herself it was her fault this time and she took responsibility now he thought of the other cursed people in her life what happened to them were they still in their cursed bodies or had gained their cure. Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mousse what became of them.

_At the cat café _

Shampoo walked to the duck in the cage " silly mousse shampoo do deliveries now so you be waiter ok." she said as she poured hot water on the duck who jumped and quacked but didn't change in the least.

"Ah! Grate-grandmother Mousse no change bac-" the screamed and slipped on a bucket spilling the water on herself " she looked around and said " oh grate shampoo change at worst -" she gasped "Shampoo no change ether Grate-Grandmother come see."

_Somewhere in north Japan _

"Ranma when I find you I'll kill you, you bastard!" the eternally lost boy shouted as he ran down the alleyway lost as ever. Suddenly he was splashed with water from above

"Hey watch where you through that stuff there's someone…" Ryoga looked at himself and then back up then down again "I'm cured." he shouted and ran down the street through the brick wall " now to defeat Ranma and Akane will be mine hahahahahaha!"

_Somewhere in china_

" Fools!" shouted pantyhose-taro baking up to the river " now you shall know my true wrath!" he yelled leaping into the river and shortly after emerging unchanged shouting " what the hell!" and was promptly beaten into the ground by the bullies muttering curses at some perverted old man.

_Meanwhile in another part of china_

" Lord Herb why can't we bath with you" asked lime

" Because you two are compet idots about this curse and wouldn't drop the boobs thing. That is why." Herb-chan explaind

"Awwww! Please" asked mint

"NO! leave me alone!" herb-chan shouted blasting them into the sky with her ki and walking to the bath and wasted no time jumping in the hot spring and felt something off emedietly she looked down to see her still female body surrounded by hot water

"NO!" she screamed.

Well that's all I have in this chapter I'll update soon this time and it will be a long chapter so don't expect the short stuff from these first two. This was mostly plot setting so the real story begins in the next chapter

Oh and please put your ideas in reviews I might use them and credit you at the beginning of the chapter


End file.
